Stiff
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Jim is a feeling a bit stiff, and Spock offers a solution...


**Author's Note: Stiff as in muscles (I know what some of you were thinking), but don't worry, smut still ensues. Enjoy!**

Jim stretched his arms above his head with a sigh.

"Are you well Captain?" His First Officer asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Spock, just a little stiff."

"Are the rigours of command-"

"We've just had a longer spell of inactivity than normal, that's all," he interrupted gently. "Comfy as the chair might be, I've had little to do but sit in it, and fill out my report, while on duty for the last month or so."

"One month and three days, four at the end of our work activities today," the Vulcan relayed.

Jim smiled. "I have little need to remember specifics, when I have you around Spock," he murmured, stretching again.

"Would you like me to take over for you Captain?"

"No, it's only a few more hours, I'll be fine."

"May I present a counter-offer Captain?"

Jim grinned. "Go ahead Spock."

"Might I join you in your Quarters this evening?"

"Whatever for?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"I believe I know a way to alleviate your stiffness."

"In that case, how can I refuse?"

ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09

When Spock entered his Captain's Quarters, he found him sat in a chair, head propped in one hand while he gazed into a glass. "Are you well Captain?"

He smiled. "You seem especially concerned today, Spock. Do I look that bad?"

"I do not understand the relevance of the question."

"Generally, if a Human asks another if they are all right – outside of pleasantries – it's because the one they ask doesn't look well."

"Ah, no you do not look unwell, Captain."

"So?" he prompted.

"You do not seem yourself," the Vulcan admitted softly.

"I suppose you're not used to seeing me pensive." The Vulcan's eyebrows rose. "I _am_ intelligent, Spock – even if I'm not as smart as you – and I _do_ show it on occasion…though Bones does see it the most."

"If you do not find it intrusive…" Jim gestured for him to go ahead. "Why do you call Doctor McCoy 'Bones'?"

"When we first met, he told me his ex-wife had taken the whole planet in the divorce, all that was left was his bones. It stuck," he said with a shrug. "Do you want a drink?" he asked, rising and setting his glass aside.

"Water will suffice Captain."

"You know, you _can_ call me Jim in private, Spock," he said, handing the Vulcan a glass of water.

"I shall take that under advisement," he replied slowly.

"Progress," Jim grinning, rotating his shoulders. "So what did you have in mind?"

"It will require you removing your clothes."

"Liking the sound of this already," he said with a teasing grin, tugging his top over his head, and shimmying out of his trousers – made easier by his lack of boots.

"You do not wear undergarments," the Vulcan stated, eyebrow quirked.

Jim glanced down. "I probably _should_ have mentioned that," he mused.

"Why did you not?"

"I'm so used to it, it slipped my mind," he stated sardonically. "What now?"

"Lay down on the bed on your stomach," the Vulcan ordered.

"Going to give me a massage Spock?" Jim asked, head tilted to the side curiously.

"That was my intention, Captain."

The Human shook his head at the use of title. "You'll have to let me know if you want me in a different position than the Human one," he stated, settling on the bed with his head propped on his crossed arms.

"That position will be sufficient," he stated, placing down his glass with a precise click, before he joined the Human on the bed.

From the first touch of the Vulcan's fingers, Jim moaned. He soon felt his stiffness and tension dissolve under the talented ministrations of Spock's elegant digits.

"That's good," he murmured languidly as Spock turned his attention to his lower back, aware he was already hard, though unsurprised. He may never have received a massage before, but he _was_ aware of the common side-effect.

"You should roll over now, Captain."

"But I don't want to move," he pouted.

Spock chuckled. "How will I be able to properly alleviate the stiffness in your legs, if you do not roll over?"

Jim huffed, but rolled over, not in the least embarrassed by his raging hard-on.

Spock turned his attention to his Captain's legs, deftly soothing the remainder of tension from his frame.

He held his fingers still on his Captain's thighs to signal he was done. "I am done, unless you want me to alleviate _that_ stiffness, Jim?" he asked with a pointed glance at the Human's turgid phallus.

The blonde blinked. "Are you free to do that? I thought you and Uhura…?"

"Lieutenant Uhura and I are not romantically involved," he stated.

"But I saw you kiss," he said slowly.

"I greatly admire her, and respect her abilities. It seemed cruel to rebuff her advances among witnesses. Was I wrong in my assumption?"

"No you were right on that score; far better to apologise for leading her on in private, than to reject her in public."

The Vulcan gave him a pointed look, causing Jim to grin. "If you want to, I wouldn't mind."

"I find the differences in our anatomies intriguing," Spock murmured as he wrapped his elegant fingers around Jim's shaft.

"Y-You'll – ah! – have to show me some time," he gasped, moaning as Spock began to stroke just right.

Under Spock's ministrations, Jim soon tumbled over the edge. "Mm," he hummed languidly. "If I didn't know you were a touch-telepath, that would have been embarrassing." The Vulcan's eyebrows quirked. "Cumming that quickly," he informed, stretching his arms above his head. "Hmm, I haven't felt this good in a while, thank you Spock. Any chance I could make use of your skills again in the future?"

"Of course, Captain," he stated, a slight strain in his voice.

"Where are my manners," Jim murmured, noticing the bulge in the Vulcan's trousers. "Want some help with that?" Spock blinked. "Or do you fancy giving me a Vulcan Biology lesson?" he asked, turning his expression earnestly studious.

Spock chuckled, rose and pushed his trousers and underwear down to mid-thigh. Jim stared, open-mouthed at the green-tinted, double-headed cock before him. He licked his lips as Spock's long, _thick_ cock twitched under his scrutiny.

"_Please_ let me taste," he begged with a hint of a whine.

"If you want to, I wouldn't mind," the Vulcan replied, deliberately using his Captain's earlier turn of phrase.

Jim grinned, and went to his knees before the Vulcan, his lips wrapping around the first head. He moaned at the stretch and pushed forward, taking the second head easily. He couldn't help another moan as he felt them both resting on his tongue, before he turned his attention to giving his companion a proper blow job.

Spock gripped his Captain's hair, and removed the blonde's tempting mouth from his phallus. "I am about to reach completion," he explained.

"But I wanted to taste that," he pouted.

The Vulcan shuddered. "Then open your mouth," he ordered. Jim instantly complied, and Spock slid the heads of his cock into his Captain's mouth, the sight and feel of the act enough to send him over the edge.

Jim swallowed, then took advantage of the Vulcan's lax grip to release it, placing a kiss on the tip before he leant back on his haunches.

Spock trailed a finger down Jim's cheek. "You enjoyed that almost as much as I did," he murmured in wonder.

Jim grinned. "I'll let you in on a little secret Spock, I may bed more women, but I prefer cock – when I can get it."

Spock renewed his grip in Jim's hair and used it to pull the Human to his feet and into a heated Human kiss. Immediately his Captain returned the touch, and he only raised his head once he had made his Human moan. "Mine will be the only cock you will get," he growled possessively.

Jim shivered. "So we'll get a repeat?" he breathed. Spock tightened his grip in reprimand, making his Human moan. "What? That was a hot kiss, but I'm used to you declaring your intentions," he pointed out.

"Then let me be plain, Jim. I intend to be the only person to touch you in such a manner. If you have an issue with that, tell me now."

"Sounds good," he responded breathily.

Spock rested his fingers against Jim's temple, melding their minds, causing the Human to moan. The Vulcan pulled back his lips curved up at the corners. "I would be happy to, Jim," he purred.

"Now?" the Human gaped.

Spock shifted closer, pressing his hardness against his Human. "Vulcans have little refractory period, until sated," he stated.

Jim shivered. "Fun," he moaned.

"I take it you look forward to fulfilling my needs Captain?" he asked, voice deliberately neutral.

"See for yourself."

He melded their minds again, noting his Human's moan. "Fascinating," he murmured. "You enjoy the sensation of our minds melding almost as much as touch."

"It feels good," he replied breathily. "Please Spock," he whined.

"I am neglecting you," he murmured, trailing a finger down Jim's cheek. "Do not fear Captain, I will soon fill you so thoroughly you will never desire the touch of another."

"Oh God," he moaned, shivering. "_Please_," he whined, gripping the Vulcan's shoulders tight.

Spock lifted Jim onto the bed, settling between his spread legs. "I find the massage was not enough to dispel my urge to explore your body," he murmured, eyes raking over his Captain's toned form.

"You can play another time Spock, just _please_-" he whined, cutting off with a groan.

Spock leant forward and captured his lips in a kiss, before his fingers made their way to Jim's entrance. He circled it teasingly, before he slipped a finger inside. He met little resistance, and was easily able to slide in another, feeling slickness.

The Vulcan pulled back from the kiss eyebrow arched. "Did you envision this outcome?" Jim blushed. "Tell me," he entreated.

"I, uh, took the edge off before you got here – in the hopes I wouldn't embarrass myself."

"In what way?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what you had in mind, and an erection might not have been an appropriate response."

"You were certain of that as a result?" Jim glanced at him, then away. "Jim?" he prompted gently.

The Captain's smile was uncharacteristically shy. "You're too sexy for your own good, Spock, it takes little for you to inspire an erection."

Spock stroked a finger over his Human's bottom lip. "Such honesty deserves a reward," he purred. "Do you think you can take me as you are, or will you require more preparation?"

"Now," he replied instantly, moaning at the thought.

"So eager," he breathed, leaning down to claim his Human's mouth. "Are you sure Jim?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm not _that_ reckless," Jim muttered, making Spock smile. "I know my body Spock," he assured. "I can take it."

The Vulcan inclined his head, then hooked his elbows behind Jim's knees, spreading his legs wide before he pressed the moistened tip of his cock against the Human's entrance.

"Don't tease," he whined.

Spock's lips curved upward, and he slid into his Human in a single thrust.

"_Yes_!" Jim cried as Spock buried himself deep. "So full," he panted with a moan, blinking needy eyes up at the Vulcan.

"You will never be full of anyone but _me_," the Vulcan declared possessively before he began to fuck his Human. Jim moaned every time he buried deep, and whimpered when he withdrew. "Are you enjoying being full of me T'hy'la?"

"Yes, please Spock," he gasped.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I need to cum," he panted.

"Then cum Jim," he ordered, burying himself deep with a pounding thrust to his prostate.

Jim came with a cry and arch of his spine, clenching so hard around the Vulcan's cock that he followed moments later.

"Don't pull out," Jim whined when Spock shifted.

The Vulcan smiled. "You really do enjoy being full of me," he murmured, pleased.

"It feels good," he murmured honestly. "Spock?"

"Yes Jim?"

"I might flirt, but I've never cheated," he said in a soft voice.

Spock cupped his cheek gently. "I know," he stated. "Vulcans can just be territorial at times," he apologised.

"It's hot," Jim replied with a grin. "And I really hope you never get tired of me, because you've ruined me for other men."

"Really?" Spock purred.

"Do you _really_ think _anyone_ could compete with what we just shared?" he retorted incredulously.

Spock smiled warmly. "I shall have to make you feel good, as a reward for such a declaration," he stated, dipping his head for a heated Human kiss. Jim submitted to the touch, glad that he would be in for a busy evening.


End file.
